Silicone-polycarbonate block copolymers have been recognized for their ductility and impact strength at low temperatures, as well as flame retardance. However, the properties of such block copolymers can vary significantly based on the source of the silicone starting materials. Furthermore, silicone materials such as hydroxyaryl end-capped polydiorganosiloxane polymers can be challenging to evaluate using traditional methods, due to the variability of refractive index and ultraviolet absorption signals across the molecular weight distribution of the polymers.
There is a need for polydiorganosiloxane-polycarbonate block copolymers having consistent optical properties, and methods of producing such block copolymers. Furthermore, there is a need for analytical methods to completely characterize the properties of silicone polymers such as hydroxyaryl end-capped polydiorganosiloxanes.